I can do it too
by Sunriserooftops
Summary: A series of competition drabbles with Robin and Susan as our main competitors. Can Susan really beat Robin at archery? WIP
1. Anything you can do, I can do better!

_**A/N**: Hello! So, more Robin/Susan and hopefully some laughs in the process. This set of drabbles came about partly from the lyrics below (which I claim no ownership to) and from an idea one of my readers had. But more about that when that drabbles comes up. For now, enjoy the image of Robin and Susan battling it out. Susan, of course, is the one who think she can do it all better! _

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, Susan Pevensie and Robin Hood belong to their respective owners, as does the lyrics below. I am doing this for the fun or it and gain nothing from it.

**

* * *

**

I can do it too

_Anything you can do, I can do better.  
I can do anything better than you._

_Anything you can be, I can be greater.  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you._

_No, you're not. _

_Yes, I am.  
No, you're not. _

_Yes, I am.  
No, you're NOT!. _

_Yes, I am. Yes, I am!_

I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge.  
I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow.

_Anything you can do, I can do better.  
I can do anything better than you._

_No, you're not. _

_Yes, I am.  
No, you're not. _

_Yes, I am.  
__No, you're NOT!. _

_Yes, I am. Yes, I am!  
_


	2. Archery

A/N: This was fun, and I hope you guys think so too!

_**Dedication**: Sam (Anime Princess), this one is for you. This was all your brilliant idea and I hope you like it. It's not as long as I would have hoped, but nonetheless here it is._

_**

* * *

**_

Archery

The boys roared with laughter when Susan whacked Robin over the back of the head with an arrow. He flinched away, rubbing the back of his head with a sour look.

"What was that for?" he muttered.

"Focus, man, we're supposed to be competing here!" she laughed as he turned a soft shade of red from being caught looking at her bare legs.

"Says you, who's the one mucking about in the first place!" He was referring to her hiking her skirt up. She didn't want it to get filthy in the mud – it took ages to get the red mud out and she was not in the mood to be washing up all night.

She laughed. "I can muck about all I want and still beat you in archery, Robin."

"Ha," he scoffed and then winked. "We'll see 'bout that."

She made sure the bottom of her skirt was firmly in place and then she glanced over at Robin. His hand were touching his chin, the other arm fully extended and he looked so focused, she was almost envious. He looked handsome as ever, ready to fight.

Too bad she had to win.

She mimicked his standing, only in her own way. Feet apart, hand just touching her chin, her eyes focused on the targets ahead. Her heart slowed down, and then, for the silliest reason, she glanced over at him again.

He was smiling, right at her, like a ray of sunlight beaming in her eyes. She turned away, still vaguely aware of the boys laughing in the background. They had seen Robin's attempt to distract her, and little did they know just the effect it had on her.

Robin's arrow went through the air, steady and hell-bent on finding the middle of the target. Yes, of course. Bull's eye.

Susan's turn and she was still slightly jittery.

The arrow was steady and straight, firmly aimed at the middle of the target. Her heart was beating so hard when it hit the target.

Much moseyed up to the targets and smiled.

"We have a winner!" he called out, causing the boys to cheer loudly. He pointed to Robin, then changed and deftly pointed at Susan. "Susan!"

She jumped up and down, laughing, being swung around by John while Robin let out a tirade of curse words Susan was sure she had never heard before.

"I told you, Locksley, anything you can do, I can do better," she laughed, right before giving him a kiss on the cheek. He was too adorable when he sulked!


	3. A sword for the woman

**A/N: **Urgh, been forever. But, here's a little drabble with some sword fighting. Well, not much fighting, but still

**_Dedication:_**_ Sam, again, these would be nothing if you didn't cheer me on. I'll be getting to the bo staff next! 3_

* * *

**A sword for the woman**

"I let you beat me," Robin defended himself as they munched down on supper. He was still sulking, a little, and it had almost been a week.

"Of course you did," she agreed, nodding along with a slight smirk on her face. "Because you are just that much of a gentleman, Locksley."

He didn't seem to appreciate the fact that she was grinning at him, even if he was holding an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him as she laughed and then laughed into his shoulder when he said "I am, yes."

She looked up at him and realized he too was laughing.

"Men," she murmured, still very amused. "So name something, anything my sweet, and I'll do my best to defeat you," she said and looked down at her bowl. Empty. Hmm.

Robin scratched his scruffy chin for a moment and then lit up."All right, the sword."

"You thought of that a little too quickly," she accused, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I never said I hadn't already picked something, now did I?"

He got up from his seat, grabbing her bowl, and went over to the fire to get them something more to eat.

"You're a cheat, Robin of Locksley, and just because of it I will fight you. Swords it is!"

The men cheered randomly and Robin met her eyes. "Susan-"

"Just try holding back on me Locksley," she grinned. "I _will_ beat you."

"Find a sword for the woman," Robin called, and the men collected their swords by the fire.

The next morning Robin was casting long glances her way as she looked over the pile of swords on the ground. Much pulled his from his belt and handed it too her. "I think it might be just right," he murmured and she grabbed her handle. It was. Perfect. It wasn't too heavy, and it was almost perfectly balanced. She just thanked her brothers for having insisted she learn to fight with a sword.

"Whenever you're ready," Robin prompted and his annoying little smirk was still there.

"Done," she said and smiled at him. She was hoping her smile would unnerve him. If it didn't, he didn't show it as they fought.

It was all for play first, and she didn't mind. There were some laughs and then she brought her sword down on his a little harder and suddenly it wasn't just a game, it was practice. But someone always won a practice.

A good half hour later Robin had her pinned against a tree and he smiled. "If it wasn't for the sword, miss Susan, if it wasn't for the sword," he grinned, winked at her and then waited for her to admit defeat.

"Fine, you win."

He dropped the sword and kissed her, pushing her against the rough bark of the tree. How could she mind losing when he seemed to reward her anyway?


End file.
